Alexandra Shipp
Alexandra Shipp, one of the newest cast members of House of Anubis, portrays KT Rush. She started doing plays very young and met her manager at 14; her very first audition was for Nickelodeon. Alex loves singing, and has written her own lyrics. She loves playing instruments such as the guitar and piano. Alex loves going to the movies and riding cars - she would love to own a auto shop one day. Her role models are Halle Berry, Meryl Streep, and Beyonce, to name a few. Alexandra also has a YouTube channel where she used to create and upload her songs and. In 2015, Alexandra released her new single 'Surrender'. It is unknown if she's going to release more new songs in the future. 'View the Alexandra Shipp Gallery' Biography When you first hear Alexandra Shipp's vocals, it instantly occurs to you that her voice is a delightful mix of perfect clarity, deliciously dipped in a five-octave addictive sweetness you can't get enough of. To compliment her musical and songwriting talents, when Alexandra opens her mouth to share that same light as an actor, the effulgence only intensifies. In the third grade, she mapped out who she wanted to be when she grew up as she penned her future bio: "Someday I want to be a famous singer or I would prefer to be a movie star." Six years later, and plenty of voice lessons, acting classes, and multiple instrument lessons (thanks to MOM), at 14, she landed a top tier manager, a premier agent and began fulfilling her dream. She arrived in Hollywood permanently at age 17 and began her acting career on "Alvin & The Chipmunks - Squeaquel" and never returned to her home in Phoenix. She become a working actress amidst grounding jobs as a dog groomer and nanny; as she turned her attention to her musical and songwriting talents and began working with iconic producers Kenneth "Babyface" Edmonds and Damon Thomas. Having studied Speech Level vocal techniques of Seth Riggs for over a decade, Alexandra wowed them with her voice and her lyrics from a soul clearly much wiser than her years. At 20, she landed a lead role for the Nickelodeon international hit show "House of Anubis". Tirelessly studying her craft and connecting deeply to her old soul center, her acting and film career took off from there. Alexandra appeared in the season two premier of the acclaimed Showtime series "Ray Donovan", as the lead in both Drumline: A New Beat and Aaliyah: Princess of R&B in 2014. She is currently working and constantly preparing for her biggest role to date: Storm in the new X-Men Movie franchise. In addition, she is working on her first album with brilliant producers SHI, Kuzzo, Ryan Toby and Logic, with a planned completion and a launch in early 2015. Born July 16, 1991 in Phoenix, Arizona, Alexandra continues to illuminate with the brilliant light God blessed her with that very day.When you first hear Alexandra Shipp's vocals, it instantly occurs to you that her voice is a delightful mix of perfect clarity, deliciously dipped in a five-octave addictive sweetness you can't get enough of. To compliment her musical and songwriting talents, when Alexandra opens her mouth to share that same light as an actor, the effulgence only intensifies. In the third grade, she mapped out who she wanted to be when she grew up as she penned her future bio: "Someday I want to be a famous singer or I would prefer to be a movie star." Six years later, and plenty of voice lessons, acting classes, and multiple instrument lessons (thanks to MOM), at 14, she landed a top tier manager, a premier agent and began fulfilling her dream. She arrived in Hollywood permanently at age 17 and began her acting career on "Alvin & The Chipmunks - Squeaquel" and never returned to her home in Phoenix. She become a working actress amidst grounding jobs as a dog groomer and nanny; as she turned her attention to her musical and songwriting talents and began working with iconic producers Kenneth "Babyface" Edmonds and Damon Thomas. Having studied Speech Level vocal techniques of Seth Riggs for over a decade, Alexandra wowed them with her voice and her lyrics from a soul clearly much wiser than her years. At 20, she landed a lead role for the Nickelodeon international hit show "House of Anubis". Tirelessly studying her craft and connecting deeply to her old soul center, her acting and film career took off from there. Alexandra appeared in the season two premier of the acclaimed Showtime series "Ray Donovan", as the lead in both Drumline: A New Beat and Aaliyah: Princess of R&B in 2014. She is currently working and constantly preparing for her biggest role to date: Storm in the new X-Men Movie franchise. In addition, she is working on her first album with brilliant producers SHI, Kuzzo, Ryan Toby and Logic, with a planned completion and a launch in early 2015. Born July 16, 1991 in Phoenix, Arizona, Alexandra continues to illuminate with the brilliant light God blessed her with that very day. Trivia * Alexandra hated KT's hairstyles in House of Anubis. * She started acting in plays at a very young age. * Alexandra's a Christian. * Alexandra stands for LGBTQ+ rights. * Alexandra is a feminist. * Alexandra wants to keep her sexuality a secret. * Alexandra has a red string tattooed on her left arm. * She said in an interview with Wendy Williams that she would much rather hang out with her best friends than with the famous people of Hollywood. * During the 2017 election, Alexandra strongly supported Bernie Sanders. * She is a fan of Linda Belle. * She is also a fan of Aaliyah, and Alexandra also got a part to be Aaliyah Haughton in her lifetime biopic "Aaliyah: The Princess of R&B". *She met her manager at age 14. * Alexandra loves taking photos with dogs because they're her favorite animals. *She made her film debut in the 2009 family comedy, Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel. *Her very first audition was for Nickelodeon. *Her nickname is Ali or Alex. *She loves singing, and has written her own lyrics. *Shes loves playing the guitar and piano. *Alex loves to go to the movies. *She would love to own a farm one day. *She is from Phoenix, Arizona. *She starred in the opening of the 'Kids Choice Awards 2013' with Josh Duhamel (that year's host). *She hosted the 'Kids Choice Awards 2013 Countdown' with Brad Kavanagh. *She wanted KT to have a boyfriend, and said that she was willing to have KT date a tree stump. *Both her and Nathalia Ramos appeared in Switched at Birth *She made a guest appearance on the MTV show "Awkward". * She pursued an acting career at the age of 17. * She is in the process of recording her first EP due out in early 2014. * She has a tattoo on her body as you can see in a video she shared on instagram of her dancing for a movie "Drumline 2: A New Beat". * Alexandra starred in a "Victorious" episode "The Gorilla Club" as Alise. It was her first Nickelodeon role before getting the role of KT Rush in "House of Anubis". * Alexandra was the first person from the "House of Anubis" to attend the MTV's Video Music Awards (VMAs) red carpet. * Alexandra has a teddy bear that she takes everywhere she goes. * Alexandra is friends with the famous singer Romeo Miller. * She's also friends with Bobby Lockwood even though they didn't actually meet in the show in their characters except for Bobby's cameo in the season 3 finale. * Alexandra used to watch House of Anubis before she joined in the 3rd season. * Alexandra once called her dog 'my little burito' in one of her YouTube videos. * Alexandra has a necklace with her own name on it. * Alexandra loves animals such as dogs, cats and parrots. * Alexandra learned how to drum during her time filming "Drumline 2: A New Beat", but she said in an interview that she'd rather call her a self a 'sticker', not a drummer. * She auditioned for her role in a biopic "Aaliyah: The Princess of R&B" while she was filming her other movie "Drumline: A New Beat". * "Drumline: A New Beat" was Alexandra's first lead in a movie. * Before Alexandra started filming Aaliyah: The Princess of R&B biopic, she tried to contact Aaliyah Haughton's family to get their blessing for playing their daughter Aaliyah who died in a plane crash in 2001. * Alexandra started shooting "Aaliyah: The Princess of R&B" ''on her 23rd birthday. * Brad came up with a name for Alexandra meanwhile filming season 3 of the show, which was "Aloopshapoopie". * Alexandra has a boyfriend who is a music producer. * Her first single will be released in December 2014. No official date has been set yet. * Her mother and the director of "Drumline: A New Beat" encouraged her to take part in "Aaliyah: The Princess of R&B". * Before she started acting, she was a pet groomer. * Alexandra claims that she would much rather get an entire X-Men movie focused on Storm instead of Wolverine, no matter if she was the one to play the character or not. 'Filmography' 'Film' 'Television' 'Discography''' Awards Links *Alexandra's IMDB Page *Alexandra's Twitter *Alexandra on Victorious * Alexandra's Facebook |} Category:Actresses Category:Cast Category:House of Anubis Category:Main Cast Category:Females